Kaos
Kaos is the main antagonist of the Skylanders video game franchise. He is the archenemy of the Skylanders. History Before he became evil, some say that Kaos was born a prince. But after years of suffering insults about his ugly looks and bad smells, he kicked his father in the widdershins, gave up his royal name and headed out into the wilderness along with his faithful and equally ugly butler, Glumshanks. ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' After being banished to the Outlands, Kaos returned to Skylands in another attempt to destroy the Core of Light. He summoned his evil forces, who immediately began losing the battle against the Skylanders. However Kaos had a secret weapon and unleashed a Hydra that succeeded in destroying the Core of Light, banishing the Skylanders out of Skylands and causing Master Eon to become a spirit. With the Core of Light gone, Kaos immediately began his rule over Skylands, but soon caught the attention of the returning Skylanders and the new Portal Master. Attempts to stop them using the Eternal Sources failed, and Kaos retreated back to the Outlands when the Skylanders successfully repaired the Core of Light. Knowing that Kaos still had the very weapon that destroy the Core, the Skylanders and the new Portal Master transported to Kaos's lair, where they underwent a long battle against Kaos, his dark replicas of the Skylanders and the infamous Hydra. After a long fight, the Hydra is driven away, and Kaos is captured by the Skylanders and imprisoned briefly at the Ruins. There, Hugo banished Kaos to Earth where the evil Portal Master was turned into a toy and soon tormented by a dog. ''Skylanders: Giants'' After being banished to Earth, Kaos became unfrozen due to his status as a Portal Master. After being contacted by his butler, Glumshanks, he used a Portal of Power used in a toy store display to return to Skylands, but not before taunting the Skylanders still trapped in toy form. Upon his arrival, he landed in a very ancient part of the world and discovered the remnants of a civilization that ruled Skylands over 10,000 years ago; a race of magical and technological beings called the Arkeyans. Kaos unintentionally reactivated one of their robots, the Arkeyan Conquertron, and quickly learned that if he could acquire something known as the "Iron Fist of Arkus", he coud not only reactivate the entire army of Arkeyan robots but also command them. With that kind of power, Kaos would pretty much be unstoppable and it's up to the new Portal Master, the Skylanders, and the Giants to stop Kaos and the Arkeyans. After being defeated once again by the Skylanders, Kaos and Glumshanks retreated back to their castle, only to be confronted by Kaos's Mother. ''Skylanders: Swap Force'' Kaos concocted a plan to evilize one of the Ancient Elementals in the Cloudbreak Islands so that when the Elementals perform their ritual in replinishing the magic of Skylands, they will instead spread Darkness. The evil Portal Master uses Evilizer devices to turn innocent creatures into darker versions of their former selves. Helping him on his plan is Kaos' Mom, who is revealed to be a dark Portal Master like her son. ''Skylanders: Trap Team'' Before becoming the archenemy of the Skylanders, Kaos always demonstrated an insatiable hunger for absolute power. Even as an infant, Kaos seized control of his nursery with his "evil baby army of evil drool" which threatened to crawl across the face of all Skylands. Fortunately, this uprising was crushed at naptime. Kaos was then sent to the finest evil school of magical villainy, as were many in his long and twisted family history. It was here that Kaos met Glumshanks, who was persuaded by Kaos to become his evil servant with the promise of career growth. But soon after, they were expelled when Kaos appeared as a giant floating head at a school assembly and ate the gymnasium. With the long suffering and still unpromoted Glumshanks at his side, Kaos continues to come up with plan after plan to take over Skylands; some say to fulfill his ambition to become Skylands' "ultimate evil overlord," though others think that he is still trying to impress his immensely powerful and overbearing mother – herself a Dark Portal Master. All agree, however, that Kaos should never be underestimated. Gallery Kaos.jpg 300px-Kaos.jpg Lord Kaos.jpg|Lord Kaos (Kaos) drinking. Kaos Card.jpg|Kaos' own Trading Card (Part of an April Fools' joke). Kaos, Cyclopses, Mesmeralda & Bubba Greebs.jpg|Kaos, Cyclopses, Mesmeralda & Bubba Greebs Super Evil Kaos.jpg|Super Evil Kaos Kaos, Cyclopses & Greebles.jpg|Kaos, Cyclopses & Greebles Trivia *He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz who also did the voice of Zim in "Invader Zim" and Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Kaos is pronounced identically to the word 'chaos'. *Kaos bears a resemblance to Gollum from the Lord of the Rings trilogy. **He also bears resemblance to Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat. *In The Machine of Doom, it is mentioned that Kaos has brothers who are his exact opposite (blessed with long, flowing locks, good looks and devastating charm). While in the games, Kaos is an only child. *His name is identical to the robot boss KAOS from Donkey Kong Country 3. Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Comedic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyers Category:Bullies Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Outright Villains Category:In love villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Monsters Category:Giant Robots Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humans Category:Gunmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Giant Monsters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Bombers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Hungry Villains Category:Giant Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Anti Heroes Category:Abusers Category:Magi-Tech Category:Comic Book Villains